It Feels Like Christmas
by SGT.CJC
Summary: Sorry for the lateness, On the merry festive occasion, the ponies of Ponyville find themselves caught up in the Joyful day, singing a song from none other, than the Muppets.


Wherever you find love it feels like Christmas

**A/N Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own the Muppets, or My Little Pony, I just got caught by an unorthodox bout of inspiration. I would also like to say that I couldn't bring myself to change the words:)**

It was a beautiful winters day, snow falling in great flakes as the Pegasi set the mood for the occasion. It was a bright day, even though it was just morning in Ponyville, the cold air was paid no heed as everypony was wrapped up against the biting cold. It was Hearth's Warming eve, and even though it was a holiday, the Post Pony, Ditzy Doo, made her rounds, delivering letters of well wishing and love. She didn't find it taxing, not today, she chose to deliver today, bringing the greetings of family and friends to everypony.

"Hey Derpy!" Someone shouted from below, Ditzy waved down at the caller, seeing the pony waving back cheerily. Ditzy was made fun of for her eyes sometimes, as they were somewhat askew (and often _very_ askew) and though it took Ponyville a while to get used to her, even her squint eye couldn't dim the smile she wore.

Landing at the address she searched her bags for the parcel to be delivered, a tune spontaneously popped into her head as she pulled out the parcel, setting it down next to the door and knocking, she began humming it as she waited.

"Hm hm hm hmm hmph hm hmm hm hmph, Hm hm hm hmm hmph hm hmm hm hmph, hmph hmph hm hmm hm hm hmph hmph." It was a happy, jumpy little tune, causing her to smile brightly as the pony opened the door, and took the package with a thank you and a smile.

Words came to her even before she realised it, seemingly from nowhere, but she didn't care very much, she didn't even notice that everypony around her seemed to now be walking in tune with her humming.

She began quietly, at the same level as her humming. "It's in the singing of the street corner choir, it's going home and getting warm by the fire." the infectious warmth of the words brought a smile to her face even brighter than before.

She just barely noticed that her friends and fellow ponies had started to almost dance, each click of Hooves matching perfectly with the beat of the tune. "It's true, wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas."

All around her the other ponies were joining in, seemingly pre-programmed in dance, doing just what came from their hearts. "It's a cup of kindness that you share with another." Came Rarity's voice, before being joined by a passing Applejack

"A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother."

Ditzy took back over "In all the places you find love, it feels like Christmas."

The two others started to dance around her, their movements perfectly in sync with each other and the melody, their Hooves sounding cheerily on the paved ground, _clip-clop clip, clip._

"It's the season of the heart." Applejack tunefully drawled.

"It's a special time for caring." Continued the dainty voice of Rarity.

"The ways of love made clear!" Ditzy sounded without a beat being missed. "It's the season of the spirit, the message if we hear it, is make it last all year." Her voice was now full singing volume, she was completely taken by the song.

"It's the giving of a gift to another." Entered, a softly singing Fluttershy.

"A pair of mittens that were made by your mother." Sang the voice of Ditzy's own daughter, running from behind Fluttershy to Embrace Ditzy.

"It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas!" They sang together, Dinky Doo's voice joining her wonky eyed mother's.

"A part of child hood that we always remember, it's the summer of the soul in December." Pinkie Pie was the next to the crowd, her joyful voice lifted in song. Such a common occurrence in itself that it wasn't thought abnormal that she was there.

"Yes when you do your best for love-" Twilight came in next.

"It feels like Christmas." Spike finished from his spot perched on her back.

"It's the season of the heart." Twilight chorused.

"A special time for caring." Fluttershy's sweet voice continued on.

"The ways of love made clear." Pinkie Pie appeared beside Fluttershy before bouncing off.

"It is the season of the spirit." Rainbow Dash crowed as she fluttered down to land in the ring of six friends that had gathered around the singing grey Pegasus and her daughter.

"The message if we hear it." Ditzy led on.

"IS MAKE IT LAST ALL YEAR!" Everypony sang, drawing out the the last syllable.

Ditzy continued on her rounds, everypony following her, quietly, all smiling brightly, their heart warming joy radiating for miles.

"It's in the singing of the street corner choir, it's going home and getting warm by the fire." Ditzy sang alone, listened to by all present.

"It's true, wherever you find love-" Continued Dinky, giving the others their cue.

"It feels like Christmas." Harmonized the six friends.

"It's true, wherever you find love-." Dizty sang, embracing her daughter.

"It feels like Christmas." Sang the present Earth Ponies.

"It feels like Christmas." Came the Unicorns' voices.

"It feels like Christmas," The Pegasii flying overhead chorused.

"IT FEELS LIKE CHRISTMAS!" Cheered every voice in Ponyville, every, Colt, Filly, Stallion and Mare cheering and laughing.

Ditzy hugged her daughter close, she was the best thing she had, and the thing that made her the most proud, and happier than anything else could.

"Woohoo! PARTY!" Pinkie Pie, true to her nature, broke the mood, making everypony laugh anew as she bounced back the way they'd come, all the way back to the square, this would be a great celebration.

**A/**N: **So Hey everyone, sorry this was late, I had some minor difficulties, I was watching the Muppets' Christmas Carol, and something made me think of My Little Pony, (probably the dancing horses) and I just had to write this. What can I say, you just have to follow inspiration until it's done.**

**Merry Christmas, and a happy holidays, see you next year for Sure :D**


End file.
